


Cherish

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [38]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: The tree emanates a warm, golden glow.
Series: NCIS Shorts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116272
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



The tree emanates a warm, golden glow that matches both the spirit of this day and the joy in Ducky's heart. Leaned back against the couch cushions, he listens to Victoria's quiet, even breath and Breena's and Jimmy's voices that come floating from the kitchen.

His arms feel heavy from holding the sleeping baby, and his mind is tired from all the conversation, but he is deeply content. 

The story of how he became part of a young family's first Christmas together may not be a smart or adventurous or funny one to tell, but it's definitely one to cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> community: [fffc](http://fffc.livejournal.com)  
> challenge: s66: Drabble Madness
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.


End file.
